


Nylon or leather?

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Basically just a story about you moving to Portland and opening up a dog boutique meeting a guy who's quirky but charming.  You are a Wesen, and so are some of your friends. Smut in ch 3.





	1. New life chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started this series I'm halfway into the season 3 and I have to admit I absolutely love this show, Monroe being one of my favorites and I totally ship him in Rosalee 100%. That given I still enjoy some reader and Monroe. (BC who wouldn't he's adorably perfect). 
> 
> I worked you as a Fuchsbau BC we know how he likes them ;) 
> 
> i own none of the Grimm characters

"Yeah, yeah.... I know but I've never been the go get'em type. You know this Crystal, so why are you still trying to push me all the way from Nevada?" You speak into your phone while finishing your morning coffee. "Trust me I know you aren't, you just need a push, I can't belive you've been there almost two months and still don't have any friends. " Your friend of 6 years tells you with a concerned tone. "Oh geez I have friends.. " you huff. " Employees you pay don't count y/n.. " You gulp down the last of your sweet life support for the day and set the cup in the sink as you glance at the clock. "Shit, I'm gonna be late, as much as i miss you i don't miss how you tend to make me late everytime we talk.. Ill call ya later, bye. " You end the call and plug in your headphones. Walking out the door you grab your bike, locking the door you climb on it and start for the park. Lucky for you, you had a house not far from your business and could easily get there by bike or walking, but thanks to your call you'd be biking it today. 

You take the same way to and from work everyday, down the street through the park then down and across another street. The two months you'd been here had been busy, opening your own pet boutique and starting a new chapter here had proved to be quite exciting. The Portland environment is a huge change from your previous home in Las Vegas, but you loved it, right down to the mossy trees in the park you went through everyday. Today was no different, except you were already ten minutes late leaving your house. Throwing your phone in your jacket pocket, you pulled your headphones over your ears and coasted down the trail of the park. Your music drowning out all other sound as you shuffled through the songs. 

Emerging from the park onto the sidewalk, you continued down the rows of mailboxes, when a song started to play that made you laugh. No fucking way, bad touch by the Bloodhound Gang, I forgot this was even on here, thinking to yourself as you sped past another house. The beep of a text drew your attention as you pulled your phone out. You were in the in the middle of replying when you slammed into something that knocked you to the ground, bike and all. Your phone went flying, ripping out the headphones causing Bad Touch to start blasting from the final resting place of your phone, you sat on the ground slightly stunned from impact, blinking looking for what you hit. "What the fuck did i hit? A fucking mailbox? " you groan as you see the four envelopes by your bike. "Umm no.. Not a mailbox, a man and a mailbox. " You hear a voice answer. Momentarily flustered you woge for a second as your eyes meet the owner of the voice. Your exposed skin covered in snow white fur all over, even your face showed with fox like features, but your eyes shined with a bright blue color. You retract it quickly when the man raises his eyebrows, then offers his hand to help you up. 

You eye him cautiously, then accept his hand and stand with your bike. "I'm so sorry i ran into you, I was replying to a text and didn't see you. " you tell him as you grab your phone and quickly turn off the song. "Texting and driving isn't safe you know, but good song by the way." The man chuckles to you while collecting his scattered letters. "The names Monroe by the way. " he says offering you his hand again. "Y/n" you reply shaking it. "Your a Fuchsbau correct? " he asks while sticking the letters in box. "Uh.. Yeah, albino one to be exact. " you tell him while brushing the dirt off your pants. "And you are a? " your eyes watching him closely. Monroe woges and you see his red eyes, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and more fur around his face. "Blutbad" comes his gruff voice as he retracts his. " I've never met one before, but a friend of mine has and your not exactly what I expected. " you explain as you climb back on you bike, taking in his relaxed appearence. "I'm more a reformed big bad wolf so to say, and i guess that makes us even because until now i hadn't met an albino Fuchsbau." he says with a smile. You had to admit, he didn't appear to be a big bad wolf in his cozy grey sweater, jeans, scruffy beard and chocolate brown eyes.

Who let the dogs out suddenly started playing on your phone, you quickly answered it while still watching Monroe. "Hey, yeah that's fine, I'm on my way now see ya in like ten, OK.. Bye. " hanging up the phone you toss it back in your pocket. "Well, nice meeting you Monroe, but work calls, sorry again for running into you, I'll try to refrain from texting and driving. " you say smiling and you start down sidewalk again. He just smiles then turns to head back to his house. You start peddling down the street faster trying to get as much distance between you and the embarassing situation.

Arriving at your store your met with a couple customers and your receptionist Cassie, who shot you a smirk. "So was i interrupting something this morning?" You just walked past her with your first two clients and started the water for their baths as she followed you back. "No, actually you caused me to almost die of embarrassment when i was replying to your text about the dogs coming in early.... I slammed into a guy on my bike... " She nearly stops breathing from laughing so hard. "Well that's one way to meet'em. " You sigh as she heads back to the front to answer the phone and you start your busy morning. 

Just returning from the deli across the street, you sit down and start eating. You had about an hour til your next client and Cassie had gone to lunch with her boyfriend. You hit the volume on the radio, what ever channel Cassie had left it on started to play Candy Shop, so you decided to leave it for now and enjoy it while you can. Halfway through your sandwich you hear the bell on the door, you quickly turn the music back down. "Cassie? Your back already? Thought you were meeting with Jonathan? " When you didn't get a response, you tossed your food down and walked out. "Hello?" You called out again looking around the shop. You saw a tall man with a tan jacket and jeans by the leashes with his back to you. "Hello sir, did you have any questions about the leashes or need help sizing collars? " As soon as he faced you, you immediately remembered him from your morning accident. "Hey y/n, and no i don't have any questions, house pets and Blutbads don't exactly mix. " He says with a small chuckle. "Well Monroe i don't see you as the nylon wearing type, so what brings you in? You head to the radio and switch it off. "I had a repair two shops down and saw the bike out in front and thought it looked like the one that ran me over earlier. " You let out a nervous laugh and could feel the blush across your cheeks. "sorry again about that.. " He just smiles and shrugs, still looking around the shop. 

The sound of the bell catches both your attentions as Cassie enters. "So yeah.. I just thought I'd check out the shop, oh and here, i wanted to give you my card, I've seen you a few times coming from the park and figured you just moved here, and well.. If you need something just give me a call. " he hands you a business card. "Oh thanks, clock repair huh? " you skim over the card and slip out in your pocket. The bell dinging means your clients had arrived, " well thanks, but I've gotta get started on my last clients, but feel free to keep looking around of ya want. " Cassie comes to get you and smiles at Monroe, "I'll be going, i have to agree though I'm not big on nylon. " smiling you head over to your clients, "who was that guy? " Cassie asked while watching Monroe leave. "That would be my hit and run victim from this morning..." 

Scanning through the next week's appointments you looked out the window watching the rain continue to pour with a frown across your features. It was nearly four in the evening, you had sent Cassie home over an hour ago, seeing that your afternoon client had canceled on you due to the rain, you didn't see the point in making her stay. With nothing left to do you flipped the open sign to closed and wheeled your back out from the back. Go figure this morning the weather had said just cloudly but by noon it was a down pour, meaning this would be one wet ride home. You pulled your hoodie over and started down the sidewalk then to the crosswalk. You were halfway across when an oncoming car continued through the light and clipped your bike sending you to the ground. "What the fuck? " you yelled as you jumped up, kicking the front bumper of the car. The driver just threw his middle finger up and sped off, splashing you with more street water. "Asshole! " you screamed at the disappearing taillights. Grabbing your bike you drug it to the side and looked out over, it was bent pretty well but not a total loss. There was no way you'd be able to ride it home and you really didn't want to walk in the rain. You sit under the awning of another shop and took in your options, wait it out or start dragging your bike, not a lot of choices here.. 

You pulled out your phone and scrolled through the contacts till you found Cassie's, but you were met with her voicemail. Of course, the one day you send her home early this happens. Scrolling down a few more you land on the newest contact you've added. You hesitated for a second, then hit the call button. With three rings the person picks up, "Monroe". "Hey Monroe, its y/n, i was wondering if i could ask you a favor, if your not busy that is? " There was a moment of silence then you heard a doorbell ring. "Just a second y/n, let me get that. " "yeah sure no problem, if your expecting company i can call later. " you tell him expecting him to agree. "No really it's OK just one sec... Hey Nick, come on in ill just be a minute. " You hear another male voice on the other end say something. "So y/n what's up?" Monroe asks with a chipper tone. "Well i was wondering if you could give me a ride home by chance?.. I kinda got clipped on my bike crossing the street and with the rain and bent bike i don't exactly want to walk.. " you explain as another wave of rain starts. "Oh my god are you hurt?" "What is? What happened?" You could hear the two men asking questions at the same time. "Monroe if it's a bad time i can try my co worker again I'm sure sh.. " You couldn't finish the sentence before being cut off. "We are on our way, just stay there and we'll see you in like 10." You hear him telling the other man to drive so they can fit your bike in his car better. "Thank you, I'm right across from my shop. "

The rain had finally started to let up, when a tan older looking land cruiser pulled up in front of you. Monroe exited the passenger side followed by another guy with dark hair. "What happend?" Came Monroe's first question as he looked at your bent bike against the wall. "Just some asshole decided to go through as i was crossing and clipped me, damn jerk didn't even stop. " the annoyance evident as you explained. "So it was a hit and run then? " the other man asked you. "Sotra, but I'm fine. I'm y/n by the way." Reaching out your hand to him. " Detective Nick Burkhardt. " he says shaking your hand. "Sorry, he's a friend of mine and i thought it would work better fitting your bike in his car over mine, its a bit small on trunk space. " Monroe explains while putting the bike in the back then opening the back passenger side door for you. "Thanks for getting me, you can just drop me off and go back to your previous plans i don't want to be in the way. " The three of you climb in and Nick starts the car and starts heading towards Monroe's street. "Nonsense, we don't have any plans, just to have a few beers, you can join us if you want. " You thought about it, your only plans were TV and sleep, plus your friends had been pushing you to meet people, at least one of them was a detective, so why not. "Okay, if your sure you don't mind. " 

You all had made it to Monroe's place around five, luckly your work smock had kept you mostly dry. The three of you had been chatting and drinking for a couple hours, Monroe and Nick enjoying the beer but you had decided to stick with water. "Well i think I've taken up enough of your evening, i should start home, while there's no rain. " You set your glass in the sink and start to head to the door. "You don't have to go, let one of us drive you at least since it's dark out. " Nick tells you as you start to gather you hoodie. "Thank you, but you've done more then enough, i don't mind walking in the dark, I'll cut through the park and be home in five. " You say with a smile as you make it down Monroe's front stairs. "Just be careful then, those woods can get a bit dense. " Nick warns as they watch you walking away. "Nick she will be more then fine, she's a Fuchsbau.. " Nick quickly looked at Monroe then back to you before you entered the woods, "What? I didn't even know? How did you? And does she know I'm a Grimm?" Monroe just chuckled and sat back down with another beer. "She literally ran into me earlier and woged and that is how i know, she's an albino one, and no i didn't tell her what you were, she just opened up a dog boutique a couple months ago, i stopped by there earlier today. " he sips more beer and Nick just nods "For a second i thought I was losing my touch and didn't see it. "


	2. Blossoming relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You intive Monroe out with your friends to the bar, but Grimm work gets in the way. Things don't work out so well for you at the bar and on your way home, but there seems to be a little something between you two. Dinner at his place leads to a little more.

The last couple weeks proved to be busier then they had been, with new clients filling your spots you had gotten behind on stocking. You were carefully hanging up the new shipment of leather collars and leads when Cassie plopped down next to you. "Johnathan and i are going the bar later for drinks, you should come with! It's been an intense week and you need some fun!" She tells you with a pleading look. You push over the empty box and sit with a huff. "Umm.. Let me think about it, I'm pretty wiped out and I'm not alotta fun at bars. " The conversation died when the door beeped and Cassie shot up to see what was needed, you pulled the next box over and started hanging more collars. "Y/n there's a guy here asking for you. " Cassie calls from the front. Tossing the remaining collars down you walk around and find Monroe by the front desk and Cassie smiling at you. "Oh hey Monroe, what's up? " Cassie quickly disappeared in the back cell in hand. "Hi y/n, i was just in the area and thought I'd say hi, i was wondering if you managed to get your bike fixed? " He looked out to where you had it the last time he was in. "No, not yet, i think ill just have to chunk it, it's a bit more bent then i thought, lately Cassie has been giving me rides so i don't get hit again. " "Well i could see if i could fix it, I'm no bike expert but I've fixed some pretty banged up watches. " You laugh and shrug "By all means try if you want. " Cassie walked out of the back her previous smile seeming even wider now, "So we'll pick you up at 8 be ready, no excuses... Oh and why don't you bring your friend?" You shoot her a look, "Cassie.. I'm no.. " She cuts you off with her introduction "Hi I'm Cassie and later we're hitting the bar, care to join us?" Monroe take a second he looks at you then her. "Monroe, and if you don't mind me tagging along? " his eyes back on you waiting for an answer. "I don't mind i can pay ya back for the other day when you and Nick picked me up. " you smile, slightly nervous. "Okay, awesome.. Just text me where to meet at. " With that he waves bye to Cassie and is out the door. "Now you have plans and a man too. " Cassie smiles before dodging the pen you threw at her. "Hey!! Just trying to help! He's cute, who's Nick and why did they pick you up? " You drop your head in your hands, "ugh don't worry about it, what the hell am i gonna wear tonight.. "

Just finishing up the final touches on your make up you took one last look in the mirror before deciding you'd better leave now or forever stay in. Wearing y/f/c tank and a pair of dark jeans you here the horn of Johnathan's truck and head for the door. Before you reach it your phone starts playing Hollow Moon and you know immediately it's Monroe. "Hey i was just about to text saying were headed out now." You hear the horn again and guickly make it out the door. "Y/n i hate having to bail last minute, but Nick just called and he needs some help with a case... Can we raincheck?" You stop after locking the door start toward the truck, "Oh yeah, don't worry about it, it's just drinks. Maybe if you finish helping him just text and if we're still out feel free to join us." Cassie shoots you a thumbs up on your outfit. "Okay, yeah I'll text you later, and sorry again. " You hear the phone disconnect and see your friend eagerly awaiting you to spill what the call was about. "So...? Was that Monroe?" You place your phone back in your purse and nod your head, "he had something come up and won't be able to join up with us... But he did ask to raincheck. " She gave you a smile "Bummer, well no need to waste the night or that outfit, I'm sure there will be plenty of other guys to talk to tonight! " 

It was just a bit past eleven and Johnathan was finishing another game of pool, Cassie had been right about there being plenty of other guys. One in particular had stuck around in the last hour, offering to buy you drinks but you had limited yourself to just three. With Cassie currently trying to distract Jonathan's shot, you were left with an empty seat next to you. The guy who had introduced himself as Tyler didn't leave it empty long. It was obvious he had a bit more to drink and you felt him get really to your ear while draping his arm across your shoulders. "Hey foxy, why don't you say we get out of this place and go back to mine?" You moved his arm and scooted further away from him. "No, but thank you for the drinks, i should really call it a night." Your eyes scanned for your friends and you go to stand up when you feel Tyler grab your arm. "I bought you those drinks and i don't get anything for it? Did you just play me all night then? " You yanked your arm from him causing him to fall back a little and you could tell he was getting pissed. He woged reveling him to be a Skalengeck, as he tried to grab your arm again. Another guy at the bar grabbed him and he retracted, you looked again for Cassie but didn't see her, so you all but sprinted out of the bar. Once outside you pulled out your phone and saw the missed call and unread text from her saying they had left and hoped you had a good night. You roll your eyes and put your phone in your back pocket and start walking. Home was about a thirty minute walk from here and as annoyed as you were you needed it. You could smell the scent of beer and Skalengeck on you and all you wanted was a shower and sleep. 

Walking down the sidewalk almost to the parks entrance you glance over to Monroe's house, still dark and no yellow bug. You continued on making your way into the dark woods of the park. It was a little hard to see even with a half moon and no clouds but you enjoyed the quiet around you. Halfway through you heard the snapping of a twig and crunch of feet on the ground. It was still a little ways behind you, but it was moving in your direction. You moved off the path and quietly moved around the large tree trunks. If you woged no doubt you'd be seen, your white fur nearly glows in a place this dark so that was out of the question. Stopping you crouch down and listen for any sounds, it was dead silent and you could see the clearing to leave the park just a few yards away. Just as you get ready to bolt your phone starts blaring The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Scaring your to death you woge and bolt, cursing yourself for not slienceing your phone. Your nearly out of the park when you hear a growl and your tackled to the ground. Landing you toss your phone and turn under the assailant who has you pinned, with your teeth showing ready to fight them off. 

"Y/N?? " came the gruff voice of the Blutbad on of you. You retacted the second he said your name. "Monroe? What the hell? " He retracted but still remained on top of you just not pinning you down as hard. "Why are you chasing me down in the woods in the middle of the night?? " you ask as he moves off you and stands to help you up. "I wasn't chasing you, i just got home and i caught your scent and figured you must have been walking home, but then i caught another scent that smelled like Skalengeck, and i wanted to make sure you got home okay, but the more i followed i mostly only pick up every scent but yours so i got a little worried. " Knocking the dirt off your jeans and looking for your phone you turned and looked at him. "And tackleing me?" You could see he was a little worried he might have hurt you, it was a pretty hard hit. "Yeah sorry about that, i heard the phone go off and just jumped. " Finding your phone and unlocking it you saw you had a voicemail from Crystal, and you knew she'd be pissed if you didn't call back tonight. "It was a song from the lion king playing do you know any one planning on a attacking someone to play that right before?" He hands you your purse that had been throw in the take down. "Not right off no, but you never know."

"It was just my friend calling she is a Lowen. I'm a little cheesey when it comes to the ring tones in my phone." You say as you look around one more time making sure you had everything. "Do i even want to know what mine is then? " he smiled. "Maybe another time, but i need to get home, i have even more of a reason to shower now, besides smelling like a bar, Skalengeck, covered in dirt, i think there may even be Blutbad on me to.. " you tease as you start making your way across to the sidewalk. "Well ill just stay here and make sure you make it the rest of the way without getting tackled again.. Oh and y/n? " You stop walking and turn, he's still by the park but you hear your phone go off playing Hollow Moon again. You answer it with a smirk "yes Monroe? " "Really that's mine? Well goodnight or morning i should say." You smile and and the call with a "night Monroe."

Cassie had called in sick so you were stuck taking the calls and doing the appointments today. Normally you when out for lunch but it wasn't looking like that today. You had a large container of cut fruit you were eating while sitting at the front. The door was locked so you could have at least a break and relax before finishing up your next client. A shadow across the door caught your eye and looking up your met with the tall figure of Monroe smiling and waving. Springing out of the chair you let him in, then returned to your food. "So Monroe, what brings you in? Interested in a spikey leather collar? If your looking for a grooming quote I'm not sure, i don't typically groom Blutbads. " You joke as you eat another strawberry. "Not exactly into spikes, but leather is nicer then nylon, and no Blutbad grooming hmm?" He rubbed his chin, and eyed you lunch. "Want some? " you ask pushing the fruit over to him. "Thank you." You watch him take a chunk of watermelon and pop it in his mouth. "So what's up?" He shifts a little before looking back at you, "i was wondering if uh.. You'd want to do dinner tonight? If your not busy, i mean it's the least i could do after attacking you last week.. " He takes another chunk of mellon while waiting for you to answer. "I've got no plans tonight, I'd love to do dinner. " you answer with a huge smile. "Really? Well i hope you like veggie steaks, so come over around seven tonight? " he said with more excitement then you expected. "Sounds good, see you then. " you tell him as he leaves, still smiling from ear to ear. 

"I have to admit, veggie steaks are delicious, this whole dinner was amazing Monroe!" You help clear off the table and put up the left overs. "Yeah i found these and couldn't believe how good that tasted, it's all in the seasonings." He comments before taking another sip of wine. "No i think it has to do with the chef, you are crazy good. " you added while drinking more of your wine. Monroe steps a closer to you, his tall frame causing you to look up to meet his eyes. "I hope you won't mind, but I've been wanting to do this for some time now. " You quirk an eyebrow at him, " What? Dinner? Well all yo.. " He bends down and cuts you off with a kiss. For a second you freeze then immediately return it. He deepens it and you love the contrast of his soft lips moving yours and the light prickle from his beard. When you pull apart you both just take in what just happened, "wow" is all you can breathe out before he's attacking your lips again, then trailing kisses down your jaw and neck. You reach up and bury your fingers in his hair, while he runs his hands down to your hips. While still kissing he slowly walks you back to his couch, and presses you into it. You start placing kisses down his throat, then one behind his right ear which earns you a low growl. When he pulls away you notice his eyes are bright red and he's all but panting to try and catch his breath. "Did i find a soft spot?" You whisper with a smirk. He growls again before his lips are back on your neck, kissing and nipping down to the collar of your shirt. 

You start to unbutton his shirt when his phone starts ringing. You stop, but Monroe keeps kissing and sucking back up your neck to your lips, he has you fully under him across his couch. "Shouldn't you get that? Might be Nick." He stops and grabs his phone, "Hey Nick can this wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something. " You place a couple more kisses on his exposed chest before you hear him huff. "Okay okay.. But can we try not to be so late tonight.. I was in the middle of a date.. " he hangs up and looks at you. "Gotta help find a Wesen? " you ask while rebuttoning his shirt. "Yes. " he pouts. "Well we will just have to finish this another time then... Dinner my place tomorrow? " you offer while climbing off the couch. "Yes! And i will silence my phone before. " He gives you another kiss as you both walk out the door and you see Nick mouthing sorry from inside his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to throw a little action a little angst and some fluff into this one. Because it just seems that every time Monroe looks to get lucky Nick's always there to cock block.


	3. Run on the wild side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Monroe have been together for a year now and are celebrating your anniversary but of course of Grimm work gets in the way, how do you help an aggravated Blutbad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future shot to the previous chapters BC i love Monroe he is so cute and innocent but he does have that wild side. Figured I'd throw a little smut in there. Human and wesen forms.

Rising off the last plate from dinner you dried your hands with a towel and were about to turn when you felt two arms wrapping around you and kisses being placed along your neck. You hum and lean back into the embrace, "dinner was delicious tonight, as it always is." You feel the arms tighten a little more around you and the prickling feeling of a scruffy beard against your cheek. "Have i told you how beautiful you look in this dress? And thank you for wanting to stay in tonight, i know it's our anniversary, but with the full moon i--" You turn and face the man holding you, his hair a little out of place, scruffy beard, chocolate eyes, and his cozy tan sweater, couldn't be any more perfect of you tried. "Monroe i understand, you don't need to explain as long as your with me i don't care where we are. I don't need some fancy dinner tonight i have my very own Wolfgang Puck. " you say with a wink before placing a kiss on his cheek. He pulls you closer and just enjoys the moment, who'd have thought the two of you would end up here. "I'd say your one of the best hit and run accidents I've been involved in. " you pull away and laugh, "Well your the only hit and run victim I've had so guess it worked out for both of us. "

You were about to pour yourself more wine when someone knocking got Monroe's attention. "Geez, someone is really pushing it tonight,." He says heading over to open it. You follow and stand by the couch. "Hey Nick what's wrong? " Nick walks past Monroe and into the living-room where you are. "Okay, why don't you come in... " Monroe remarks shutting the door. "Monroe, I'm sorry i know you said you had plans tonight, and you didn't want to go out because of the full moon, but i need your help. " Nick looks over at both of you who shoot each other a look. "Nick this seriously can't wait till like tomorrow? It's our anniversary and I'm not exactly comfortable going out on full moons, it's a rough night for me, I'm already feeling a little on edge and who knows what may happen. " He wraps his arm around your side and you move into him a little more placing your hand on his chest. "I know, if i had any other choice i wouldn't be here, it will only take a couple of hours, i have the location of where the suspect will be, i just need you to lure him out and that's it." It's quite for a minute before you speak, "why is it only Monroe who can help with this? Couldn't you use anyone?" Nick looks at both of you seeming reluctant to explain, "i need him because it's another case where a Bauerschwein is targeting Blutbaden." You feel Monroe tense under your hand, "just let me get my jacket, I'll meet you in the car Nick." Nick heads out and Monroe is right behind him, "I'll be back as soon as i can, love you!" And with that he shuts the door. Watching them drive off you flop on the couch and turn on the TV. There's no telling how long this would take so might as well see if anything good is on. 

You were two hours into a twilight zone marathon when your phone started playing the cops theme song, you muted the TV and answered. "Hey Nick everything go alright?" You could hear the sirens in the background. "Yeah we finally got him, and I'll be headed back with Monroe in five, but tonight really got to him, this perp tested his control, and for a second i was afraid I'd need a body bag instead of handcuffs. I just wanted to give you a heads up of he seems tense, and apologize again for ruining your plans." You knew tonight was gonna be tough on Monroe, but this case really didn't help him. "It's okay Nick I'll be waiting, see you guys soon." You wrapped the blanket you had over your legs completly over the rest of you and continued the episode, but it was more background noise as your thoughts were on Monroe. 

Ten minutes went by before your front door opened and shut, and you heard footsteps coming into the living-room. Switching off the TV you turned and were met with a very tired looking Monroe. You could see some bruising starting under his right eye, and could all but taste the tension coming from him. He made his way to the couch and sat next to you, he hasn't made a sound since getting home and you knew that wasn't a good sign. "Nick told me tonight almost went south, I'm here if you wanna talk." You tell him as you place a hand on his left shoulder. Times like these you'd make a comment about how he looks as vicious as a teddy bear in his comfy sweater and jeans, but the lack of sound from him warned you otherwise. "Did Nick also mention how that Bauerschwein filth took out two more of my friends, two Blutbaden who i know have never caused them conflict. I just get so tired of all this unnecessary killing. He just doesn't know how lucky he is Nick got there fast enough to keep me from ripping his throat out." Tense was one thing, but that's not all he was tonight, he was pent-up and down right aggravated. 

Slinging the blanket off you, and climbing on top to straddle his hips, you placed your hands on either side of his face, causing him to look at you. "Monroe, i love you, i know your stressed, with the full moon and this case your over the top and need to relax." He places his hands over yours and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just all this and it was going to be a great night in with you, but nothing went right." You sit back in his lap and run your fingers down the front of his sweater. "Well i wouldn't say nothing, dinner was fantastic, and you left before i could mention dessert, so how do you know that won't work out well?" He opens his eyes picking up on the flirty tone in your voice. "Dessert you say? Care to enlighten me a little more?" His hands playing with the straps of your dress. "Well seeing that you asked nicely, i won't play as hard to get..." You tease with a kiss to his cheek. 

He pulls down your left strap and it revels a red strap that had been hiding under it. "I was going to say the only other color that could look this good on you was red, but it seems you know me quite well and like to surprise me with my favorite color." You slip the strap back on and climb off him, causing him to look rather confused. "How about this, i have a idea to help get your mind off all this and a way to get rid of some of that pent up stress and let out some wild side.. Intrested?" He eyes you, and you know he can't say no with offers like these. "If it involes me finding out if what your wearing under that dress matches the top half then yes.. Very interested.." He smiles sounding chipper for the first time since coming home. "Okay, but before you say no, hear me out.. Completely." 

You kneel down in front of him and place your hands on his knees, you know how he is about full moons so if this is gonna work you need to distract him a little. "I was just thinking about going for a run... In the park..." You slowly start moving your hands up his thighs, your nails scratching against his jeans. "Now? In that dress? Why? It's the middle of the night.. Can't you exercise in the morning or something?" Both your hands come to a stop on his belt buckle before you snap your eyes up to him and fully woge. "Not that kind of a run... It's not intended to be for exercising purposes.. More of a thrill of the chase purpose." His eyes widen when he realizes what your suggesting and he reaches a hand out to stroke the fur on your cheek. You lean into his touch but don't break eye contact. "Y/n, as much as i appreciate this suggestion and how I would jump at it if it were any other night, i don't think a full moon is the best, i mean what if i get out of control and hurt you, it did already almost happen once tonight." You move his hand and undo his belt and his fly and slip one of your hands past his jeans and palm him through his boxers, he was already semi hard, meaning this was working. You only needed a little more coaxing and he'd give in.

He let a small groan slip at your contact and he fell back onto the couch. "Monroe i trust you, just this once let go, you'll feel so much better, believe me i can handle it, you won't go too far." You pleaded and gave your best puppy dog eyes. He seemed torn between convincing you to stay in and take this to bed now, and jumping at the chance to chase you through the woods and letting go just a little, it had been so long. "Fine, but I'm not promising on fully letting go and being completely woged." His expression quite stern. Removing your hand from him you jumped in his lap and placed a heated kiss on his lips. You retracted your woge and looked at him, as serious as you could. "Catch me if you can wolfy." Then stood and darted out the door heading for the park. He sat on the couch for a second laughing, giving you a head start. 

You tore through the park, running past trees going deeper and deeper, you couldn't stop. He was faster than you so you needed to put as much distance between you both to actually make this worth the while. You stopped for a second to pick which way to turn, when a wicked smile slipped across your face. Hiking up your dress a little you pulled off your red lacy thong and tossed it over into the bushes to the right, then you bolted to the left. Covering ground quicker then you planned you rounded a corner and hid behind a larger tree. Being ever patient you waited to hear any sound, by now he was somewhere in the park, maybe even close to where you were sitting. You couldn't lie, the thought of him chasing you, hunting you through the park was hot. You felt the butterflies of excitement in your stomach the moment you ran out the door, but now you were feeling the pull of desire and how badly you wanted him to find you. He said he wouldn't fully woge tonight but with your party trick of tossing your panties you hoped that could change his mind. He tends to be quite sure of himself and when he thinks your hiding there, he will have to woge just a little to find you. 

It felt like ages you waited to hear any sound, a footstep, leaves russle, anything. Your desire becoming so strong you knew he'd find you with ease. A low growl comes from the other side of the tree you had been sitting against and you tried to stop the giggle that came from you, but failed. "Y/n, i know your right there, i picked up your scent so fast after finding these back there." You hear Monroe as you peek around the tree and see him holding the discarded garment. He was still in his full human form, but you weren't about to give up. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid i left those for something else to find." You see him twirl the garment around his finger and pace back and forth, he was contemplating your game. "You should be more careful, there is more then just men in these woods." You bit your bottom lip, yes he's going with it. "I know, and i was hoping they would help lead something to me." You lay on a sultry tone. You see him stop, and turn to the tree between the two of you, his dark eyes turning red as he started in your direction. 

You froze as he came around to you and with lighting speed pinned you against the tree with his body. You turned your eyes to their bright blue and looked up at him, you couldn't mistake the look of lust in his eyes. Normally he's always so passionate and gentle never doing anything like this remotely close to a full moon, but tonight he needed to let go of his wild side. It was one hell of a turn on, him grinding against you deep in the woods with everything lit by the pale light from the moon. He attacked your throat and shoulders with open mouthed kisses and nips. You gripped his shoulders and dug your nails in, trying to get a grip through the sweater. You could feel his arousal pushing against your stomach, straing just waiting to be released. Pushing him back your made quick work of his jeans and while stepping out of them he removed his sweater, then he was back at your neck. He hoisted you up by your hips, his large hands coming to rest on your upper thighs, he slowly backed you into the base of the tree and lined him self up with you dripping center. With one fulid move he buried himself fully in you and stilled, feeling your muscles tighten around him as you adjusted to his size. One thing you never knew was how you managed to take all of him, he was freaking hung, but how he felt in you was almost enough to have you cumming immediately. 

You lightly bit at his neck and moaned when he started thrusting into you. Starting with long slow thrust but picking up speed when he felt your nails scratching at his back. He was fighting not to woge fully, you could tell, he kept his eyes fully red but everything else stayed the same. The coil in your lower stomach growing tighter with every thrust, the tree bark digging into your back and his mouth all over you was becoming too stimulating and the thought of him pounding into in the middle of the woods sent you over the edge. Your orgasm shooting through your body, making every nerve tingle, you were still coming down from cloud nine as Monroe set you down and pulled out of you. You whined and were just about to complain but he quickly turned you and helped you down to your hands and knees. Your legs too much like jello to even support yourself for too long, you felt him move behind you, his hands on either side of your hips as he slammed into from behind. He gave you no time to adjust as he pounded into, you could feel the coil start to tighten again. The quiet park was filled with the sound of slapping skin, growls, and moans. 

You knew he was close, his rythem starting to faulter, you looked over your shoulder and locked eyes with him. His red eyes locked on your blue ones, he was struggling so hard not woge. "Monroe.... just let go... Please.." You panted out between thrusts. "Y/n... I--" You felt your second orgasm was almost on you, with a final plead you fully woged, body covered in your white fur and Fuchsbau features. "Monroe fuck me like the Blutbad you are." You growled out and met his thrusts with your own. You felt his speed increase even more and the power behind each thrust grow immensely. Your second orgasm came crashing down on you, makeing your walls tighten around him and pleasure burning through every inch of you like a wild fire. He thrusted two more times before he reached his peak with a howl and you glance back and see him completely woged. His fingers that had been digging in your hips were now claws in your fur. His Blutbad form was magnificent, he had snapped and given in to your requests and gave into his wild side as he came. Slowing his movements he pulled from you and collapsed on the soft grass pulling you with him. Each of you retracted your woge and just laid there trying to catch your breath and come down from the intense high. 

Monroe placed a kiss on top of your head that was resting on his chest. Both of your heart rates had returned to normal, he had his arms around you holding you like you could slip away. "See i told you it would be fine, and don't you feel better?" You felt the chuckle in his chest before you heard it. "Yes, that was so hot, it's been so long since i gave in, and this ended much better then my earlier situation." The two of you snuggled up closer, arms and legs entertwined and fell asleep in the now silent woods.


End file.
